Kirara's Past
by Songosbabygirl801
Summary: This is a story of how kirara came to be and how she will deal with her new life and new changes. KiraraxSongo
1. Chapter 1

Kirara's past

A shadow of a figure ran as fast as she could to save her forbidden babe child from harm. She parried around bushes and trees, trudging lightly on the terrain, eyes determined to find a place of solace. The babe in her clawed hands stayed quiet sensing danger her and her mom was in. The mother wanted her daughter to live. She was one of the rare breeds of two tailed cat demons. Her hair was that of night, pitch black almost blending with the forest surrounding her. There were cream colored highlights throughout her tangled hair that made her extremely attractive to other males. She was dressed in rags that snagged and caught in the bushes as she ran by them trying to avoid the hunters. She had been a slave, Chosen to mate with the ruler of the eastern lands. Once she became pregnant with his child he was thrilled. But the day she had her child it was not a male, so the ruler of the eastern lands threw her away like a play thing and she somehow escaped from the kingdom. She snarled and continued running as fast as she could. The eastern kings' assassins were right on her tail. She remembered a tree on a walk one day that was hallowed out. She ran to that tree and placed her only child into it wrapping the blanket protectively around her. She gently reached out and caressed the soft baby skin gazing at her child with all the love a mother can give for such a short time. She undid a necklace around her tan skin and put it on her daughters on neck and she instantly turned into a two-tailed kitten. She let a single tear fall from her pained and stressed eyes as she whispered.

"We will meet again Kirara, My beautiful baby girl"

She withdrew her hand and ran the opposite direction to face her death. She stopped right in front of the assassins, claws ready and extended, eyes filled with upending hatred. There were three of them. They were in all black royalty clothes with the king's symbol on the breast. The king wanted her dead for disobeying and killing Kirara on the spot. And now he was going to get his wish. She could see his smirk of triumph when his assassins told him. She snarled a warning as they circled her getting ready. She was weak from traveling for 3 days straight without stopping looking for somewhere she could take her daughter so she could live a normal stress free life, without being a slave. She had come by a demons slayer village where demon slayers had two tailed cat demons as their companions and hoped one of them would someday walk by the tree and see Kirara and take her as her own. She held back tears positioned herself. As the assassins rushed at her and she reanalyzed to late she was no match for them, he was to weak, as a blade went straight threw her heart and out the other end. She dropped to her kneels and coughed up blood. "Kirara" She whispered as her last tear fell from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kirara was silent as the smell of her mothers blood filled the air. She whimpered quietly, feeling lonely but could still smell her mothers killers nearby. She tensed up and sent her senses out smelling everything. She perked her raven black ears and wrapped her beautiful cream and raven tail around her. She heard footsteps coming close to the tree her mother hid her in. She immediately tensed sensing danger. The kings assassin was getting closer to her little hiding spot he was only a few yards away. She could hear them talking and she listened intently. _

"_We killed the mother but where did she hide the little runt?" _

_Kirara heard a bunch of 'I don't knows' and sensed that the leader whoever he was, was getting agitated. _

"_Well find her or the king will have our heads on a platter!" He yelled making Kirara cower back. _

_She heard the foot steps get within inches of her whole. She was going to get found and killed instantly she backed up as far as she could to the back of the whole in the tree. She saw a nose. Then a eyebrow then a whole face looking directly at her. She looked at the man that was part of the kings kingdom. He was a demon. A wolf demon to be exact and he had a rugged appearance to him. He was staring straight at her and he had a confused look about his features. Surely he could see her cowering against the back of the tree? But no he was looking right at her right in her eyes and he couldn't see her. Little did she know her mother got a priestess to put an invisibility charm on the back of her necklace that only let people who wouldn't hurt her see her. She tilted her head which made a quiet rustling sound but otherwise stayed still. _

_The wolf demon wore the look of confusion and muttered. "Coulda sworn she was in there" _

_and left the tree. She could smell their sent getting farther and farther away. She heard " The king would be glad that we killed that little bitch, I think he'd be to thrilled to even care about the little runt" The other men muttered in agreement and all 5 men hurried back to the kingdom. Kirara sniffed the air and made sure no one was out there to cause her harm. She cautiously started walking towards the entrance getting used to walking since when he as in human form her mother just carried her. She sat towards the entrance and sat down. She brought her two tails in front of her so she can see what she turned into. She mew softly and her eyes got big as dinner plates as to what she just said. She jumped out of the tree whole and sniffed to find the closest water source. All of these actions where instincts and only two tailed cat demons are mature at a really young age. _

_She got to the stream and looked into the water. She was a small kitten about 8 months old with cream colored silky soft fur and raven black strips on her tail and front legs. Her ears were raven black and she had to fluffy tails (think of shippos tail just two of them) that were curled against her. Her eyes were that of a dulled ruby red color that were fairly extraordinary and abnormal for a cat. Around her neck and chest it was extra fluffy and she had about two times as much fur there to protect her neck. _

_Around her neck was her mothers necklace. She looked at it in the water for a time then stepped back and pawed at her neck coaxing the necklace off of her neck and onto the forest floor. Once that achievement was done she sniffed it and it smelled like her mother. She whined and lowered her ears. She was old enough to know what her mother had done for her. She had sacrificed her life for her own. Her ears flattened against her head in a grieving state. 'Momma..'_ She turned the necklace over with he paw and read her name engraved in the necklace. '_Kirara? Is that my name?' _she tilted her head in contemplation. She got her nose under the chain of the necklace and flung her head back and caught the necklace on her neck. She then sat down and decided to sniff out where she could go before nightfall when demons could kill her. She smelled fire and different scents of people nearby so she hurried off in that direction.

She darted behind trees and bushes trying to be somewhat stealthy and jumped over tree roots and rocks. She ran for about 20 minutes and came across a flower field were a little kid about 9 was picking flowers. She had long dark brown hair and was wearing a pink and white flower kimono. Kirara tilted her head. She then bound down to her tripping and almost falling on her face countless times over flowers and weeds. She stopped right in front of her tilted her head to the side and simply said.

"Mew"

in a way of greeting since she couldn't talk. The girl's eyes got big then a big smile started to spread on her face.

"Kitty!" She picks Kirara up and started to scratch behind her ears which, to Kirara felt extremely pleasant.

" You're a two tailed cat demon! Where's your mother she's supposed to be taking care of you." Kirara flattened her ears and whined.

" Oh no. She was killed for her fur wasn't she? You poor thing" The mysterious girl gave Kirara a look of pity and Kirara lowered her head.

" Its ok! You came to the right person! I happen to live in a village where two tailed cat demons can live in peace! You want to know how? My ancestors made a pack with the two tailed cat demons that if they stay in there demon forms my village would protect them form poachers and anything that wants to hurt them!" Kirara perked her ears up. " Would you like to come with me, back to the village?"

Kirara jumped into the girls arms and meowed happily. Just then a feminine voice called into the air.

"Songo! Hun c'mon its time for dinner!"

"Yes mommy! Coming" She shouted back. Kirara looked up at her and she smiled down at her. '_Her name is Songo, How pritty..' _She stood up and ran towards the village with a big smile on her face. Kirara looked on as the huts and people came into view and wondered if this was truly her new home. For some time at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**New surroundings**

As Songo ran towards her village with Kirara in her arms, Kirara took the chance to take in her surroundings. Songo passed by people of all sorts big and tall and was amazed at how many two tailed cat demons were around. They all greeted her with a curious look. Kirara was a proud cat and would not back down so she puffed out her chest and held her ears erect showing them her beauty and finesse.

When Songo got to her hut she lived in she hid Kirara behind her back so her mother wouldn't see her and freak out. Kirara mewed her offense to this but otherwise kept quiet until Songo's mother could handle her. Songo was bursting with excitement, none of the other two tailed cats liked Songo because the cat demons chose who they were to be loyal too, for life and none of them seemed to like Songo. Songo waited impatiently for her mother to finish dinner to show her new cat to her. Songo's mother finished dinner and sat on the mat as Songo followed suit.

"What did you do today Songo?" Her mother asked while taking a bite of delicious rice cake.

"I picked pretty flowers for you momma! And look what I found!" Songo could hardly wait to show her mom her new found friend. She took Kirara from behind her and showed her proudly to her mother. Her mothers eyes grew big and she gasped.

" Where did you find her?" Her mother asked waiting patiently for her daughters reply.

" I was picking flowers and she came running towards me! Oh mom can we keep her? All the other kids in the village have one and I don't, They make fun of me for it, Oh please momma?"

Songo began crying because the other village kids would laugh and make fun of her because she didn't have a companion of her own. They would even trip her and she'd fall into the mud.

Her mother took on a sympathetic look. She knew her daughters turmoil with the other village kids and wanted to help her.

She smiled. "Sure hun you can keep her, but you got to take responsibility for her. She chose you as her life time master so you got to show her respect in return."

Songo squealed in happiness and hugged her mother tight. He mother smiled and wrapped her arms around her. She had not seen her daughter this happy since the news of her father. He has been traveling around freeing villages of demons for a couple of days and she could tell that Songo missed him dearly.

Kirara was accepted into the family. She was quiet during their talk but heard her mother agree to keeping her. Kirara was thrilled. She was going to protect Songo with her life, Never leaving her side. Kirara followed the overly excited Songo outside into the sun. She pranced around at Songo's side while Songo went and wandered around the village. Kirara spotted a group of village people as they gathered around something. Curiosity took over Kirara at once and she bounded out of Songo's arms and threw the legs of people to get a better look.

What she saw amazed her. There was a priestess holding what looked like a two tailed cat demon that was in his human form but was only a child. The priestess put some sort of black powder on his forehead and started chanting. Kirara watched in awe as the child slowly lost his human appearance and began transforming into a two tailed demon like herself. She tilted her head in confusion. He was a two tailed cat demon like her but he had different markings on his front paws and tail. And his coat was an off cream color. Kirara thought back to every cat she encountered in the village and noted with surprise that all the cats had that appearance to them. _Why am I different then the others? I thought I was the same as everyone else._ Kirara's ears dipped a little bit in sadness.

"Kirara? Kirara! Where are you!" Songo called not to far away.

Kirara ran towards Songo and jumped into her arms earning a giggle from her new master.

"Oh looks like their making another cat demon! You know what Kirara? When a new cat demon comes to the village they have to take a vow to be loyal to the master they choose and to never change into their human form unless their masters are in deep trouble! Isn't that cool!?" Songo smiled at Kirara holding her close.

"But I guess they don't need to do that to you, You're already in your cat form" Songo scratched Kirara behind her ears and started heading towards the hut. Kirara was wondering why all the cat demons in the village were in there cat forms all the time. Songo walked on the gravel intent on getting home before dark. She walked into the hut and set Kirara on the floor and walked over to her mother to see what she was doing. Kirara followed her at her heels.

" Ah there you are Songo! Its time for supper" Her mother smiled at Songo as she cheered.

" And Kirara I got you a nice fish to munch on! Think of it as a welcoming gift from me"

Kirara mewed happily as Songo's mother pat her on the head. She took a tuna fish from a plate and started to sheer the scales off of it and pick the meat off the bones so Kirara wouldn't choke. Kirara waited next to Songo who was eating Sesame chicken with rice and a couple of vegetables. Songo's mom put the dish in front of Kirara and she immediately started to eat the delicious fish. Songo finished her meal and yawned loudly. Kirara finished also and licked her lips in content. She even got into Songo lap and started purring as Songo pet her.

" Alright love its time for bed, keep Kirara close to you incase you get cold, Its going to be a chilly night"

Songo's mom took Songo, with Kirara in her arms, to her mat and tucked her in. Kirara purred in content and gently licked Songo on the lips earning a giggle and a smile from her mother.

"Night honey sleep well" Songo's mother left the room closing the cloth door behind her. Songo rolled over and looked Kirara in the face all smiles.

Kirara? You're gonna be my bestest friend, I'll protect you and your gonna protect me! Im so happy I found you" Songo kissed Kirara and closed her eyes.

_I'll protect you too Songo. With my life._ Kirara licked Songo again and fell into a deep sleep.

Yeah a couple of things. I forgot to do a authors note at the bottom of my last two stories so I apologize for that. Second I didn't make some things clear in the last two chapters, Kirara's mom is a full blooded demon meaning she was in her human form running so she could protect her daughter if need be. Second Songo knows Kirara's name from the necklace her mother put on her. Anything else I didn't make clear let me know and I'll explain.

The next chapter Kirara and Songo go adventuring but some conflicts make something good turn into something bad. Until next time =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Growing Bond **

Kirara bound out of the house followed closely by Songo. They were going to gather herbs for the village priestess because she had ran out of ointments for cuts and bruises. Songo wore a little bag that she was to fill with herbs and a couple of supplies for the journey. Kirara trotted beside her keeping watch over her best friend and life long companion. Songo skipped happily down the path when a couple of village children came up to them with cat demons of there own. Sango's face grew pale and Kirara instantly tensed up sensing danger.

"Lookit guys! Songo has a cat demon! Did 'ya steel it from some helpless kid?" the apparent leader for the 'gang'. He had brown untidy hair and hazel eyes.

Songo stuttered. Kirara sensed she was afraid of these children. But why?

"I- she came to me when I was picking flowers" She said quietly suddenly finding the ground more interesting to look at.

"Is that so? Well she must of made a mistake because no other cat demon would pick _You _for their companion!" He then laughed in her face along with the other children.

Kirara was looking at the other cat demons who were looking everywhere but her. _Why are they so ashamed of there owners?_ Kirara was brought out of her reverie by water droplets hitting the ground at Songo's feet. Kirara looked up to see that Songo was crying.

To say she was pissed was a understatement. She growled and hissed at the boys ready to defend her master by all costs. The boys then looked down at her in surprise. She had been quiet the whole time, And now she's defending Songo? They will have none of this. The leader walked up to Kirara and smirked at her making Kirara tense up. He then brought his leg back and swung it aiming to hit Kirara in the ribs. Kirara jumped out of the way in time and bit the boy in the leg that barely missed her. He yelled in pain and yelled.

"Get them!"

Kirara growled and hissed at them but Songo picked her up and ran into the forest with the boys close behind them. Songo ran and jumped over roots and bushes, dodged around large tree's trying to avoid the boys. Kirara looked on in horror as Songo accumulated scratches and bruises from thorn bushes and running into tree branches. Kirara looked inside of herself wondering how she could help her friend in any way. She thought hard she wanted to protect her master not be a burden to her. She clenched her fangs and closed her eyes. The necklace around her neck glowed a blood red color and Kirara could feel herself changing. She quickly jumped out of Songo's arms and transformed into her demon form. She had two long tails with black on the tips. Her front feet has black markings on the front. She grew ten times her size with black ears and dulled ruby red eyes. And a diamond in the middle of her head. She blinked and tilted her head, then looked down at the necklace in wonder. _Momma. You put some of your own power into the necklace so I could defend my Songo. Oh Momma.._

She closed her eyes and opened them looking at Songo. Songo's eyes were glued on her and her mouth was hanging open. She completely forgot about the boys that were chasing her she just stared at her once small cat demon.

"Kirara?" Songo said uncertainly.

Kirara walked slowly up to her as to not spook her anymore and licked her cheek. Songo smiled at her and hugs her furry main.

"You're so pretty!" Songo complimented. Kirara blushed and licked her cheek again earning a giggle from Songo.

"They went this way guys!"

Kirara growled and Songo started to shake with fear. Kirara made purring sounds to comfort her friend then gently picked her up with her fangs mindful not to hurt Songo, and put her on her back. Songo dug her little fingers in the fluff on Kirara's neck and back. Kirara made sure she was on her securely then raced off putting a lot of distance between her and the boys. She bound up a tree were there was a secure branch up pritty high.

Just as she gently took Songo off her back and held onto her shirt with her mouth. The boys stopped at the clearing.

"Where are they? They couldn't of just disappeared out of nowhere!" The leader said aggravated.

"We should get back Ryu, Its going to rain soon and I don't want to get wet" Stated a boy.

Kirara looked up and indeed smelled rain coming. And lots of it.

"Alright, We'll go back, they're probably lost anyway, servers them right" Ryu huffed as the other boys agreed.

They started walking back to the village when it started raining covering there sent so Kirara couldn't follow them to the safety of the village. Kirara growled in irritation. She could feel her mothers power draining from her so she quickly picked Songo up and but her on her back and jumped down from the tree. She was already getting wet from the rain and Songo started shivering so she ran as fast as she could. She found a cave not to far away and ran into it scouting out if something already was living in it. She smelled no one so she went into the cave and set Songo down. She then closed her eyes as the last of her mothers powers left her veins and she turned back into a normal two tailed cat, Or kitten demon. She swayed a little and was ready to meet the ground when Songo caught her and held her close. Kirara mewed quietly and licked her neck in thanks. Songo giggled but otherwise held fast to the cat demon. The necklace had drained Kirara's energy making her weak. Kirara found herself purring in Songo's arms loving how Songo's warmth and hers mixed. Songo began petting Kirara on top of her head and down her back earning louder purring from the demon. Songo smiled and pulled out a small blanket from her pack and wrapped it around them. Songo new they were going to be there for a while since the rain has washed away any sent of the village. But she trusted Kirara in finding the way back. She continued to pet Kirara until she fell into a steady easy sleep knowing Kirara would protect her from any harm.

Kirara was still awake though. She was thinking about her mother and how much she had cared for her through this rough time. Kirara then looked down at her master and licked her affectionately. There bond was growing and she knew she had to protect her friend by all means that she could not fail in doing so. Kirara laid her head on Songo's neck and fell into a light sleep. Ears listening for any sign of danger while they slept.

Hey guys I'm sorry I have not updated. I started college on Monday and my girlfriend broke up with me Yeah I'm a lesbian if you were wondering. I like to get emails also if you want to email me on my interests my email is ldubbs801 I just started writing Yuri's because the ones I've read so far are fantastic and I wanted to write my own. Again let me know if you have and questions or things I haven't made clear and I'll let you know next chapter.

~ Net chapter- Songo and Kirara have to find there way home and its not going to be easy for either of them. Can they find the way or will they perish from the danger hidden in the forest?


	5. Chapter 5

Kirara of Course woke up first when the first sign of dawn appeared over the horizon. Kirara stretched her front paws and arched her back stretching and then sat on her hind legs and yawned.

She looked at Songo sleeping and noticed how cute she was when she was asleep. She tilted her head at her inner thoughts pondering where that particular thought came from.

She shrugged and decided to go hunting before Songo woke up. _Hmm, What if something happens to Songo while I'm gone?_ Kirara grimaced. She decided then to stay until Songo woke up and then she'd take her with her. She smiled at that. They were inseparable.

Kirara sat at the entrance of the cave and watched birds fly away and rain droplets fall from green leaves of the forest. The sky was a baby blue color with lots of clouds and wind coming from the north.

Kirara took a deep breath loving the scent of the wind after it rained. Her black ears twitched and listened for any signs of water where fist could possibly be. She heard rushing water a couple miles away and inwardly smiled. She wrapped her tail around her lower half and started grooming herself with her tongue.

She licked with the current her hair naturally went and continued until she was satisfied she was clean. She meowed happily and padded over to the sleeping Songo. By then the sun was blaring down its rays and it was well into the afternoon. Kirara licked Songo's cheek until her eyelashes fluttered and Kirara was greeted with brown with swirls of yellow eyes looking at her tiredly.

"Kirara?"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and yawned. Kirara waited patiently for her. Songo's eyes rested on her and they instantly lit up with happiness. Songo hugged her. Kirara licked her hand in response and jumped out of her arms, turned around and sat at the entrance of the cave looking at her expectantly.

Songo followed her to the cave entrance and Kirara started walking towards the sound of water her ears were picking up. Songo just followed her humming an old song her mother taught her about demon slayers.

Kirara didn't mind in fact once she overheard Songo's mother talking to a friend she had invited for some tea, that she wanted for Songo to become a demon slayer like her father. Kirara was enthralled by that concept. She wanted Songo to become a demon slayer so she can go on adventures with Songo always there to protect her and watch over her.

Kirara thought of something. _ What if she finds out that I'm full demon and that I have a human form as well? What if I change into that form and she rejects me all together?!_ Kirara whimpered at that. She never wanted to leave Songo's side. She knew from instinct that she can change into her human form when she was of age, which was about..How old was she? Let's see, she was a pup when her momma put her in the tree. So that means she's about 8, in human form demon form she's advanced so she has the intelligence of a 12 year old demon child. Demons age faster in their natural form in which Kirara is in now. She was pondering this when she fell straight into the shallow stream that she smelled earlier. Shocked out of her reverie she surfaced and heard giggling from Songo. She flattened her ears and glared at Songo best she could in cat form. Songo giggled and picked Kirara up and set her down out of the water. Kirara was annoyed she did something so stupid and on top of that in front of Songo. She growled softly and shook the invading water droplets from her fur.

Songo giggled and picked Kirara up again and kissed her nose making Kirara's inner human blush. Kirara licks her nose back and made Songo smile. Songo put her down and watched Songo walk to the edge of the stream watching intently for a fish she can smack out of the water. Kirara's tail was swaying back and forth in anticipation waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Kirara watched as a fish came near her watching as she slowly lowered her paw into the water. When the fist came within a foot of her black paw, she waited until it came closer. She watched it like a eagle when the fish slowly made its way to her paw. _NOW!!_ Kirara swatted at the fish, knocking he poor thing clear over Songo's head and landed in the green grass. Kirara turned around and went to fetch the fish to give to Songo. She gently put the slimly thing in her mouth and trotted back to Songo happily.

Songo had a face of wonder on her features as Kirara sat in front of her waiting for her to take the fish. Songo took it from her and watched as Kirara ran back to the stream to grab another one for her. Songo's mother taught her how to start a fire and how to cook simple things like fish and when to take it off the stick at the perfect time so the meat is nice and juicy. Songo prepared the fish for cooking happy she could do something for Kirara instead of the other way around.

Kirara meanwhile caught her fish and trotted back to her companion, laid down, and started licking the scales off the fish. Songo looked on with a pale face at the thought of eating raw fish but soon her hunger took over and she took her fish from the fire and chomped down savoring the taste.

After they ate they walked back to the cave to try and figure out their way home. Kirara smelled the scent of fear and…fire? Her heart dropped. That sent was in the direction of the village. Kirara dashed towards the smell of fire with Songo close on her heels._ No no no not my home...Songo's mother.._Kirara followed the smell until she and Songo came up upon their village.

She saw the village demon slayers standing in the middle of the destruction, her father one of them. Songo ran to her father and hugged his legs surprising him. Songo's dad gently petted her head and looked at the destruction grimfaced.

He already scouted out the destruction of whatever demon came when they were unable to protect the village and he stuck at the perfect time. Everyone was dead. Hundreds of bodies everywhere and blood stained the gravel. He already checked their hut and found his wife on the floor in a puddle of blood, her throat slashed, Eyes emotionless and lifeless as she lay there. He closed his eyes to keep fresh tears from forming. He had to be strong for Songo.

"Songo, Hun, the village was attacked by a powerful demon unknown to us, we are the only survivors."

Songo looked up in horror as tears began to form in her eyes.

"What about momma?"

"She's- she's gone"

He whispered to her. He couldn't say anymore. Everyone. His friends, his wife if his daughter hadn't gotten to get herbs she would of suffered the same fate. He cringed inwardly and finally noticed a two tailed cat at Songo's side. He smiled weakly. Finally Songo has found a companion. He picked Songo up and held her as she shook with sadness crying uncontrollably. He felt his own tears coming and broke down with Songo hiding his head in her tunic.

Kirara watched on in silence as her friend was wrecked with grief. She had been in the same situation with her mother. She flattened her ears and looked towards the ground clenching her fangs and growling. _Songo…_She closed her eyes and whimpered. Kirara was shaking with uncontrollable rage and grief that that place once called home was destroyed. She felt something crack and felt herself starting to change as a red aura surrounded her like the fire.

Songo looked over to where Kirara was and noticed she as transforming into her true demon form. She also felt she wasn't normal. She could feel the rage radiating off of her. Her demon was coming out, and it was going to go on a killing frenzy until it found out what demon hurt her best friend her companion. _No one brings my mate misery NO ONE!!_ Kirara growled and her eyes turned a darker red and started to crack the air around her.

"No! Kirara! No! Please stop!"

Songo ran to Kirara and picked her up. Kirara's cat like pupils turned slowly to her with nothing but fury and bloodlust in her eyes. Songo cringed and buried her head in Kirara's fur grasping as tightly as she could.

"Please Kirara, Don't do this, It wasn't your fault. Please Kirara I love you" Songo cried into her cream fur.

Kirara's pupil looked at Songo with reconization and her inner demon cringed at what it was about to do and cause Songo more trouble. The two tailed cat demon backed down letting he sane Kirara to come through. Kirara transformed back into her usual small cat form, and blinked repeatedly. She looked up at Songo and saw fresh tears were forming. Kirara lowered her ears and licked Songo on the cheek to let her know she was ok now. Songo nodded and brought Kirara back to her father. Her only family now. Her father hugged her and petted Kirara who purred in mild content.

"Songo, I know this is going to be hard, But we're going to have to travel to the nearest demon slayer village and see if we can track down the demon that did this" He looked at Songo with sad eyes. Songo sniffled and held Kirara closer. Kirara growled and purred at her to soothe her from getting further upset. Her father put a pack on his back, told the other demon slayers where they were headed and they all walked away from the destruction of the past live in the village, and into the sunset filled with black fire smoke.

Alright guys I made this extra long cause I haven't written in a while. How u enjoyed. Oh and btw Im not a big fan of Souta so he's not in this story I'm sorry.

Again let me know if I made something unclear and I'll explain it in the next chapter. Love you all and thanks so much for reading =)


End file.
